The Mind of Grukup
by Cynical Classicist
Summary: The start of a series. The Doctor lands on the planet Grukup, inhabited by the telepathic Swukains. He meets the Swukain Kafyip and finds that Swukains have been disappearing, including Kafyip's parents. The Doctor and Kafyip go to the Crystal Mountains and discover the terrible truth behind the disappearances...


**I will upload a fanfic every day to the 50th anniversary. Feel free to comment on what you think I could do better. This takes place between The God Complex and Closing Time.**

Millions of light years from Earth there was a system with two stars. Around them swung 6 planets. None could support life, save one, Grukup, the 2nd closest world to a star. On this world a plain stood overlooked by mountains, within a kilometre of an area where thousands dwelled.

A breeze sprung up on the plain and a sound was heard. A blue box with a light on top appeared on the plain. The door opened and a young man wearing a tweed jacket and bow tie stepped out. He looked around him, thinking of what he had left behind a few years ago. He looked round the plain. It was quite warm, but that was hardly surprising, the world was closer to its sun then Earth. The Doctor gave a little jump to test the gravity; it was slightly lighter than Earth. He looked at the TARDIS. "Where have you taken me now old girl?" he asked. For all he knew he could have travelled to another galaxy, through millions of years. Suddenly he heard a shout. "Well something seems to be happening," said the Doctor running toward the sound.

It was a man, taller than the Doctor, but more tanned, with a domed head. He looked at the Doctor in amazement. "Who are you?" he asked. "I'm the Doctor" said the Doctor. "Who are you?" "Kafyip," said Kafyip holding up a hand with three fingers and a thumb defensively. He glanced at the Doctor's hands. "Five fingers. Where are you from?" asked Kafyip. The Doctor felt something in his mind and slapped his head. Kafyip jerked back. Evidently some telepathy thought the Doctor. "So what were you shouting about?" asked the Doctor. "My parents… how do you know you aren't responsible?" asked Kafyip. "For what?" asked the Doctor curiously. "For the disappearances. Many Swukain have been disappearing recently. My parents…" the Doctor felt sad thoughts drifting over. "I'm sure I can help!" he said. "I've solved a lot of mysteries!" But Kafyip still seemed suspicious. "Could you let me read your mind?" asked the Swukain. "Well… alright," said the Doctor. He could only let out that he wasn't responsible. A thought struck the Doctor. He could leave now, go a million years and a million light years away. But he brushed it off quickly. He wanted to know why people were disappearing, no matter what the species. Kafyip reeled back, looking like he had just taken a strong drink in one gulp. "Kafyip!" said the Doctor. The Swukain shook his head to clear himself. "Your mind," he said, "there was so much in it. Who are you?" "Like I said, the Doctor," said the Doctor. "And I also want to find out who is behind these disappearances."

The Doctor and Kafyip trudged along, Kafyip looking at the Doctor with a mix of fear and awe, like he was between god and man. Kafyip's parents had last been seen going to the Crystal Mountains with a group of 6 others, as most did not come back from the Mountains, and they wondered if this was connected to the disappearances. However he couldn't get much help as other people searched for those that had disappeared. The Doctor examined one of the crystals. It was similar to those found on Metebelis 3, a telepathic crystal. He remembered there had been some of this type on Gallifrey. Developing next to these crystals must have given the Swukain their telepathy thought the Doctor. Kafyip looked at the mountain. "Not many come to these mountains. There are stories of spirits living there. But my parents liked exploring." "Nothing wrong with that," said the Doctor happily. "They could have found something interesting. You can spend days exploring mountains and still not see all the interesting stuff."

A noise was heard behind them. They whirled around and saw something move above them. "Wait!" shouted the Doctor climbing up with surprising agility, followed by Kafyip. Another Swukain stepped suddenly from behind a rock and ran into a cave. The Doctor, followed closely by Kafyip, ran in, and saw something incredible.

A huge mass sat before them. It looked like a huge brain, over three metres tall. The Doctor and Kafyip walked closer. Kafyip staggered, clutching his head. "How could such a huge brain be here?" asked Kafyip. "Well, I've seen bigger brains," said the Doctor. He walked round the cave then recoiled from something. "Kafyip?" said the Doctor. The Swukain moved forward and saw something horrific on the ground.

Several Swukain were lying there, with their heads empty. The Doctor looked at the brain in disgust, realising now what it really was. Kafyip gave a cry of horror. "Mother!" he cried, running towards the nearest Swukain. He knelt by her, weeping. "Which monster did this?" he cried. Suddenly a horrible squelching sound was heard. The Doctor saw the Swukain they had seen enter move from behind the brain. The Doctor saw sparks around the pile of brains and felt his hair stand up. "Run!" he cried but there were a great flash of sparks and the Doctor fell into unconsciousness.

When he came to he and Kafyip were lying down and chained to the floor. "This isn't usually a good sign," said the Doctor. The Swukain moved toward them. "So, one of my race and something else," it sneered. "Why have you come to these mountains? Looking for your mother?" "And my father," said Kafyip, glaring at the Swukain. "Why have you done this?" said the Doctor, curiously but more angrily. The Swukain gave a little laugh. "They often ask this. I might as well tell you, so you may submit more easily to the greatest power of this world." He seated himself on a rock and began sharpening a large, blood-stained knife. The Doctor eyed it uneasily. His sonic screwdriver was in his pocket, if he could just get it…

"43 years ago I had a dispute with someone over land. I killed them and hid their body in the sand. But I was accused by someone who had heard our argument, and I knew that those trained in mental entry would soon uncover the truth." "I've heard of you!" said Kafyip. "You are Buyqil." "Trained in mind entry?" said Buyqil. "Yes, but I didn't need to be for you!" said Kafyip. "Your crime is still well-known. They found the body the same day you left the town. But how could you have survived? We sent description to the nearest towns. You must have gained sustenance and there isn't much out here." Buyqil smiled. "I hid in the Crystal Mountains. But there was little water and no food. I was close to death. Then something entered me as I slept. My mind was open and I became part of something greater. The Omni-Mind!" he cried, pointing at the brains.

"So what happened next?" asked the Doctor, already having a good idea. "The Omni-Mind has been around since before this world formed. It is one of the Great Old Ones." "I know them well," said the Doctor. "It sustained me for a year. It told me to find more minds. At first I took those who occasionally came to the Crystal Mountains, though they were few. Then I went closer to the towns, taking those on the outskirts. Their minds were placed together. The Omni-Mind fused their minds, growing in power. It can draw minds to it. The last people to come here thought of their own excuses to come. It was the Omni-Mind, drawing all to it. Eventually it will control the people. With their minds it will control the world! IT WILL MOVE MOUNTAINS LIKE YOU MOVE HANDS! NONE SHALL DEFY IT!" "You could give Davros a run for his money!" said the Doctor. Kafyip looked defiantly at Buyqil. "The people won't accept this. Once they know they will tear both you monsters apart." "There is no choice in the matter," said Buyqil. He took a step toward the Doctor. "The mind of a Time Lord," he said. "What a delight that will be. I will finish sharpening the knife. Then you will be part of the greatest power of all."

The Doctor looked at Kafyip. He could reach the sonic screwdriver. He began thinking, but slightly. Kafyip had trained in telepathy. If the Doctor thought hard enough he could give instructions to Kafyip. But he couldn't let Buyqil know. He wriggled about, forcing the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and pushing it slightly along the floor. Knock the sonic screwdriver toward you, and use it on your chains, thought the Doctor. Kafyip looked at the Doctor, who thought those thoughts again. He looked at Buyqil, and then carefully began moving the sonic screwdriver with his foot. He kicked the screwdriver towards his hand. The Doctor sent a message of what to press. However Buyqil turned round and saw what was happening. With a cry he ran at them. "Press the buttons NOW!" cried the Doctor. The chain round Kafyip's right hand broke. He tossed the screwdriver to the Doctor, but Buyqil was nearly there. With desperate speed and strength Kafyip seized some stones on the floor and hurled them at Buyqil, who instinctively covered his face, forgetting the knife. As the Doctor swiftly freed himself and Kafyip there was an awful cry and blood dripped from the madman. But he didn't fall. Instead his face put on a hideous expression.

"YOU DARE TO STAND AGAINST THE GREAT MIND OF THIS WORLD, THE MIND OF GRUKUP!" he screamed at them. "Yes, we do," said the Doctor. Kafyip grabbed a telepathic crystal. Buyqil laughed savagely while brandishing the knife. "The Omni-Mind is composed of hundreds of minds. What can your mind do against me?" "This!" yelled Kafyip throwing the crystal at Buyqil and knocking him over. The Doctor and Kafyip left the cave at great speed, a blast of electricity just missing them as they ran out. The Doctor grabbed some telepathic crystals and began working on them with the sonic. "What are you doing?" asked Kafyip. "You heard what he said. We should warn the town." "But the Omni-Mind is too powerful," said the Doctor. "I think if I just use these crystals right..." he continued to work "...we have our weapon!" With some pride held up an odd combination of crystals and placed the sonic screwdriver in them. "Now Kafyip I need you to think. You need to contact the minds the Omni-Mind is composed of. Find your parents. Find their last vestiges of consciousness. Together we can break the power of the Omni-Mind." "But you said there were vestiges of my parents there. They will be gone," said Kafyip sadly, turning back toward the cave. "I'm sorry, but if we don't stop the Omni-Mind soon many more will be lost," said the Doctor sympathetically. "My parents would prefer that," said Kafyip. He began walking towards the cave. "Just get it done. My parents always liked travelling. Now they will travel somewhere else." He smiled. "I'm setting them free." The Doctor followed him as he ran into the cave.

Buyqil was standing there. His cut had nearly healed. He sneered at them. "So you have realised it would be futile to put up resistance?" "Not exactly," said the Doctor. "Kafyip." The Swukain touched the crystal tightly and thought of his parents. He thought of the walks he had gone on with them. He thought of the talks they had had about adventures. He thought of contacting them. He thought of them doing one last thing together. Kafyip closed his eyes and saw his parents, along with other faces he knew, those who had disappeared. There was a terrible shriek from Buyqil, but also from the Omni-Mind. The brains began to break apart, no longer fused together. Kafyip heard his parents giving a last message to him. "Leave this cave now… We're proud of you." He dropped the crystals and ran out. The Doctor picked up the sonic screwdriver and followed him. Buyqil was meanwhile recovering from the influence of the Omni-Mind. He stood up and turned to go. But the brains he had cut out fell towards him. He looked up and gave a ghastly scream as the brains fell on him, a ghastly grave for the murderer of many.

Kafyip walked away from the town. He had told the authorities what had happened, and they were now going to the cave. He looked at the mountains, gleaming in the setting suns. So many dead, including my family, he thought. What was there for him now? Kafyip thought of what he had seen in the Doctor's mind. Many years of danger, but excitement had been experienced by the Doctor. An idea seized him and he ran back to where he had met the Doctor.

The Doctor was walking back towards the TARDIS. In a few minutes he would again be moving through the vortex, dancing among the stars. Suddenly he heard a yell "DOCTOR!" He turned and saw Kafyip running towards him. "Hello Kafyip!" shouted the Doctor, running to meet the Swukain. Kafyip quickly got to the Doctor. "I remembered what was in your mind. All my life I have wanted to travel, but there seemed so little to travel to." He looked up at the stars. "Can I come with you?" "Well it is dangerous" the Doctor said, "I'm not sure…" "What is travel without danger, without uncertainty?" asked Kafyip. "I wouldn't cause trouble for you. I just want to see the wonders of the stars." The Doctor smiled. Kafyip reminded him of himself when he started travelling. "I suppose you can come then." The Doctor felt a feeling of joy spring forth from Kafyip's mind. The Time Lord walked back to the TARDIS followed by the excited Swukain.

They stood in front of the TARDIS. "So that's your travel machine?" said Kafyip. "It's smaller then I expected." "Oh ye of little faith!" said the Doctor. He snapped his fingers and the doors opened. He leapt in. "Enter!" he said dramatically. The Swukain entered in amazement. "It's bigger on the inside!" he said, looking round in wonder. "That's what everybody says!" said the Doctor. "Except Benton. And Grace. And Rory. OK, not everybody says it!" He walked to the console while Kafyip continued to look round the vast confines. "You certainly brought me somewhere interesting you old thing," said the Doctor to the TARDIS. "Where can you go with this?" said Kafyip. "Anywhere in time and space!" said the Doctor. "Sure you want to travel?" "This machine of yours has only made me more eager," said the delighted Swukain. The Doctor smiled and activated the controls and the groaning noise began as the TARDIS moved away. "One warning though!" said the Doctor as the TARDIS began to jolt around and Kafyip was nearly thrown from his feet. "Hold on while travelling!" Kafyip and he held onto the console as the TARDIS moved to another adventure, with a new passenger.


End file.
